


From Foggy To God (Or When Foggy turns Matt into Lucifer's vessel)

by AltenVantas



Series: Devil's Advocate [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Foggy Pray, Gen, Lucifer is not in a box, Matt is a Lucifer vessel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy rezava para que Matt não morresse, ele só não esperava que suas orações fossem atendidas e muito menos da forma como foram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Foggy To God (Or When Foggy turns Matt into Lucifer's vessel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



“Senhor, sei que eu não faço isso. Diferente de Matt eu não possuo uma religião, embora eu tenha crescido ouvindo minha mãe dizer que isso era importante. Também, em minha defesa, nunca achei que o Senhor não existisse e também nunca achei que tinha algum motivo para importuná-lo, Você é uma pessoa muito importante e tem o mundo para gerenciar. Mas eu tenho esse amigo, que é o meu irmão e a pessoa que eu mais confio nesse mundo, ele tem tomado algumas decisões particularmente duvidosas, mas faz isso de bom coração e nesse momento suas ações lhe colocaram em uma posição comprometedora.”  
Foggy observou o corpo de Matt jogado em seu sofá, ele tinha tido força para levá-lo além da sala e apesar de achar que não é a melhor condição, era muito melhor do que a caçamba em que o havia encontrado. Ele passou a mão pelos seus cabelos tentando se acalmar o suficiente para pensar, para achar uma saída naquela situação que não envolvesse os hospitais e/ou a polícia. Seria muito difícil explicar como um cego era a pessoa que estava salvando gente aqui e ali, além de irritar os russos.  
Caminhou até a cozinha para pegar o kit de primeiros socorros, tinha aprendido a suturar e a limpar cortes para ajudar o seu amigo naquela empreitada. Que no inicio fora estritamente contra. Terminantemente. Completamente. Até o momento em que ouviu a história da menina pouco tempo antes deles conseguirem o lugar para sua firma de advocacia, pouco tempo antes de ele precisar defender Karen do assassino e de todo o resto que o levou a estar naquele sofá naquele momento. Ainda achava que a lei poderia resolver tudo, era mais seguro, era mais simples; mas também não era cego de não ver o óbvio.  
Ajoelhou-se pegando o kit que estava no armário abaixo da pia, ao lado dos alvejantes e algumas outras coisas que tinham de ficar fora do alcance das comidas, quando estava bêbado poderia confundir com leite ou suco de laranja. Voltou para o sofá, abrindo o kit pegando a agulha e a linha, com o álcool para desinfetar; suspirou profundamente para parar a tremedeira e começou a trabalhar.  
“Sei que ele confia em Ti, até mesmo se confessa, mesmo não sendo de forma tão vocal e completa como se é esperado; contudo sua preocupação em salvar sua própria alma deveria ser o suficiente para deixar claro que é importante para ele. Tentei fazer o máximo para ajudá-lo, mas não sou especialista e temo que o sangramento não estanque. Por favor, Senhor ajude-o. Não tenho a quem mais recorrer.”  
Foggy sentou-se ao lado do sofá, enquanto descansava os seus cotovelos em cima da perna, sua mão estava em seu cabelo enquanto respirava fundo. Esperando pelo melhor. Esperando por algo que pudesse ouvi-lo.  
_____________________________  
Anjos não morrem, eles simplesmente se dispersam pelo espaço e pela natureza servindo como fonte de criação e destruição. Alguns depois de milênios conseguem se reestruturar e voltar ao que eram outros não possuem a mesma sorte e simplesmente se tornam parte da criação mais perfeita de seu Pai. Alguns flutuam perdidos pelo fluxo de energia que cercam os universos até se reestruturem em algum, ficando responsável até que aprenda o que quer que o levou até ali, outros simplesmente ficam encurralados sendo incapazes de voltar e tem uns que simplesmente não querem. O que quer que aconteça, um anjo não morre.  
Agora, imagina o que acontece com Arcanjos? Será que eles morrem?  
_____________________________  
A escuridão sempre o incomodou, ele não sabia dizer exatamente o motivo, mas algo em como ela lhe tocava como se lhe desejasse, algo em como ela lhe sussurrava como se fosse uma amante ou até mesmo no perfume que sempre parecia lhe atrair como uma mosca, sempre o fez querer destruí-la. Aniquilá-la. Até que tudo o que restasse era apenas a luz, apenas o calor e brilho na qual era conhecido. Afinal, era o Portador da Luz não era? Não fora para isso que o seu Pai o criou? Então, o que ele estava fazendo perdido naquela escuridão?  
Também não ajudava a sensação de vertigem que lhe assumia, como se todo o mundo ao seu redor estivesse girando sem parar, como se as noções espaciais estivessem se invertendo de novo e de novo. Isso só servia para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado, ainda mais com vontade de expulsar tudo para longe e voar até o ponto comum mais próximo; contudo sentia suas assas fracas, sua vontade sonolenta e dispersa. Era como se fosse uma criança sem treinamento de novo, dependendo de Michael para aprender como a usar aquilo que tinha lhe cabido. Não era algo que gostava de lembrar, não era algo que gostava de sentir, fazia muito tempo e muito havia mudado.  
Contudo memórias era como água, uma fez liberadas não havia mais volta e por mais irritante que isso fosse, por mais que doesse a memória que lhe atingia era exatamente a que necessitava:  
Estava sentado ao lado de Michael enquanto observavam o seu Pai trabalhando em alguma coisa inconclusiva e que o fazia ficar mais e mais cansado, como sempre ele ficou preocupado e tentou fazê-lo parar para descansar. Mas seu irmão sempre lhe dizia para não interferir, para deixá-lo trabalhar porque um dia eles iriam usar aquilo para caminhar no mundo novo que Ele estava trabalhando.  
Ele piscaria se tivesse olhos naquela forma, então faria uma careta de desgosto, já tinha usado um corpo humano antes e a experiência foi no mínimo pouco prazerosa, contudo Nick não era o seu verdadeiro receptáculo e muito mal conseguia se mantiver vivo com sua energia dentro dele. Então, tudo o que tinha que fazer era achar alguém que pudesse suportá-lo. De verdade. Não um substituto para momentos desesperados. Um verdadeiro, em que pudesse se acomodar até está bem de novo. Mas quem?  
Sam Winchester era definitivamente fora de questão, podia ser um ser que demorava em aprender quando acontecia, mas havia tido problemas o suficiente para saber que nessa árvore não cairia frutos. O que significava que não poderia voltar para aquela dimensão, o que não era tão ruim assim, nada de bom surge ali. Logo teria que procurar por outra, de preferência uma em que ainda estava preso e nenhuma merda de apocalipse havia ocorrido ainda. Ou seria uma complicação que estava querendo realmente evitar.  
Estendeu sua vontade pelo fluxo do tempo, ignorando sumariamente todas as dimensões em que ele havia saído da gaiola, de forma ou de outra, mesmo em que algumas sentiam um puxão quase forte de mais para resistir. Quase. Principalmente uma em que estava matando sistematicamente algumas meninas, o motivo era irrelevante, contudo era uma forma sua que quase não usava por saber que era destrutivo para todos, inclusive para o que restava de si mesmo; foi com muita força de vontade que ignorou esse mundo.  
Contudo não tinha muito tempo, a cada segundo que passava sua energia ia diminuindo e sua vontade se apagando, por isso quando ouviu as orações só lhe restou averiguar. Havia uma criança, não conseguia chamar de outra forma além dessa, que estava chorando sobre um corpo que estava mais nocauteado do que qualquer outro receptáculo que havia passado até então. Embora, isso não importava, o que realmente havia lhe chamado era o cheiro da oração dele.  
Ela tinha uma cor turva e mesclada que parecia a cor de um arco-íris, o som de sinos tilintando no ar e o sabor da primeira luz da manhã. Normalmente um anjo atenderia um chamado tão belo e verdadeiro como aquele, mas era o seu receptáculo, tinha a sua marca e isso era motivo o bastante para deixá-lo morrer. Raiva, tristeza e compreensão o atingiram ao mesmo tempo. Ninguém além daquela criança se importava com aquele corpo, nem mesmo os anjos.  
Reuniu toda a energia que podia envolta de si, só para constatar que não era muito mais forte do que um anjo como Castiel, o que só significava o quanto estava fraco. Mas não era ora para se preocupar com isso, teria tempo depois. Voltou-se para aquela oração que subia em direção aos Céus, em sua direção e segurou-a como se fosse uma corda. Com um grito que reverberou por toda a escuridão lançou-se em direção aquele homem quase morto.  
_____________________________  
Foggy não percebeu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, por seus olhos estarem no chão não viu as luzes piscarem ou como as janelas começaram a tremer levemente, ou como estava começando a soltar vapor pela boca mesmo estando calor. Contudo quando o primeiro trovão soou do lado de fora, fazendo com que a luz de seu raio iluminasse toda a sala ele viu-se levantando a cabeça e percebendo que o corpo do seu amigo estava flutuando poucos metros acima do sofá.  
Mais rápido do que julgava ser capaz, levantou-se fazendo com que a cadeira em que estava caísse no chão com um som abafado, seus olhos estavam arregalados observando quando neve começou a cair do teto, quando clarões surgiam ao redor como se pequenas estrelas fizessem sua aparição. Ele deu um passo para trás quando os raios se intensificaram, as luzes se apagaram e quando algo que parecia uma flor de gelo caia do céu bem no peito machucado de seu amigo.  
Nesse momento houve o que poderia ser chamado de explosão, fazendo-o voar para trás e bater na parede, por alguns segundos ficou tonto e por isso não conseguiu observar o que ocorria com o seu amigo, contudo quando voltou a conseguir ver a imagem a sua frente não poderia ser mais assustadora. Seu amigo estava de pé, o seu tronco onde havia machucados e cortes, estava totalmente curado como se nunca tivesse se machucado em toda a sua vida. Seus olhos estavam brancos como a neve que estava acumulada ao seu redor.  
\- Matt, o que aconteceu amigo?  
Por um segundo achou que ele não tinha lhe ouvido e abriu a boca para responder, mas então ele mexeu a cabeça levemente para a sua direção, lhe fitando com aqueles olhos brancos.  
\- Eu não sou mais o seu amigo, Foggy.  
Ele piscou algumas vezes, não conseguindo se mexer, afinal sentia que ele estava falando a verdade. Algo nele emanava isso.  
\- Quem é você então?  
\- Eu me chamo Lúcifer e a partir de agora Foggy, você vai me ajudar.  
Matt lhe sorriu como se fosse um gato observando um rato particularmente suculento e antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, algo pressionou as suas têmporas fazendo-o perder a consciência.

**Author's Note:**

> Vai ser uma série de oneshot, que podem ou não terminar, com Lucifer sendo Matt. Com ele lutando contra o Rei do Crime e é claro contra o sistema criminal americano.


End file.
